Tanda Tanya
by Fvvn
Summary: Bagai pepatah : curiousity kills the cat. Alasan mengapa Tama tidak pernah muncul selama Kawafuji dan Kousuke tinggal di pulau mereka. Dan Handa menyesal, ketika rasa penasaran memancingnya untuk membuntuti Tama dan Hiroshi yang kebetulan sedang jalan berdua. warn : Random tanpa inti.


**Tanda Tanya**

**Barakamon © Satsuki Yoshino**

**Rate T**

**Friendship/Random (?)**

**Modified canon, OOC, Too much dialogue, bolong, ampas, DLDR**

**Summary :**

Bagai pepatah : _curiousity kills the cat_. Alasan mengapa Tama tidak pernah muncul selama Kawafuji dan Kousuke tinggal di pulau mereka. Dan Handa menyesal, ketika rasa penasaran memancingnya untuk membuntuti Tama dan Hiroshi yang kebetulan sedang jalan berdua.

.

.

.

Hiroshi samasekali tidak paham, ketika perjalanan pulangnya dicegat oleh seorang gadis berkacamata dengan ekspresi tegang.

Namanya Tama. Usia—belum cukup untuk menenggak anggur fermentasi.

Seragam sailor SMP. Rambut dikuncir dua, menenteng tas—kelihatannya sama-sama baru pulang sekolah.

Yang membedakan Tama hari ini hanyalah kroni-kroni yang biasanya bersama—Miwa dan Naru—kini tak ada di sampingnya. Dalam kata lain : ia menemui Hiroshi sendirian.

"Kau—"

"—ada apa? Bukannya sekolahmu berlawanan arah dari sini?"

"Hiro-_nii_."

Suaranya berat, dingin. kacamata menghalangi wajahnya—membuat Hiroshi tak bisa menerka perasaan lawan bicara di depannya. Bohong kalau keringat dingin tak meluncur dari dahi.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Eh?"

Tahu-tahu gadis itu sudah memandu. Berjalan di depan Hiroshi layaknya bos, sambil mengapit tas sekolah dengan erat—begitu eratnya sampai copet pun mungkin takkan berhasil merebut. Langkah kaki kecil-kecil tapi berburu. Suasana otomatis hening, dan canggung. Makin canggung karena Tama sesekali melirik Hiroshi dan memindainya seperti barang ilegal—memangnya ada bagian dari wajah pemuda itu yang mirip opium atau morphin?—tapi sayang, mulut Tama tak membuka samasekali. Seperti ada gembok besar yang menghalangi akses berbicaranya.

Mau tak mau situasi ini pun membuat Hiroshi frustasi.

"Kau tidak biasanya mampir ke sekolahku. Ada apa?"

Satu tengokan cepat menghujam Hiroshi yang terlonjak bahu. Sial, refleks Tama terlalu mengerikan.

Cokelat tanah bersirobok dengan oniks hitam yang tajam. Hiroshi salting, akhirnya cuman bisa garuk bokong sebagai pengalih perhatian.

"Miwa katanya mau ke rumah Handa-_sensei_ bersama Naru."

"Oh…"

"Katanya mau menarik kembali majalah-majalah yang sudah disebar ke penduduk."

"Majalah? Ooh… Majalah milik Kousuke."

"…"

"Kau tidak ikut dengan Miwa? Atau jangan-jangan kau memanggilku untuk membantu kalian?"

Mata Tama mendadak bengis membalas Hiroshi—yang sungguh, membuat pihak lawan kalang kabut dalam hati. Merasa bahwa ia sudah memberi pertanyaan bodoh. Atau telah menyinggung Tama secara tidak sengaja. Apapun itu, pasti sesuatu yang diucapkannya adalah buruk sampai ekspresi cupu sang gadis berubah total menyerupai Freedy 13th.

Karena tidak ada asap tanpa api.

Tidak ada reaksi, tanpa sebab.

Dalam kasus Hiroshi—mungkin ia bagaikan ibu-ibu yang berkemah dan tak sengaja membuat api dengan kayu, dan apinya membakar tendanya sendiri.

"Pa-padahal orangnya sudah balik ke Tokyo ha-ha-ha." Hiroshi berusaha untuk mengalihkan topik dengan tertawa garing, "Kenapa harus susah-susah dikumpulk—"

"Karena Miwa bilang orangnya sendiri yang memohon agar majalahnya dikembalikan ke Handa-_sensei_."

"Oh."

"Orangnya juga bilang akan kembali lagi untuk mengambilnya dari Handa-_sensei_."

"Ha? Jadi dia akan mampir lagi?!"

"..."

"Semoga saja tidak dalam waktu dekat..."

"..."

"Orang bawel itu bisa membuatku insomnia lagi karena terlalu banyak ngomongin _sensei_ sebelum tidur… ugh."

"Kalian tidur bersama?!"

"Cuman saat acara menginap di rumah sensei saj—"

Hiroshi tercekat.

"Tunggu—Tama, kenapa kau keringatan begitu?"

Tama makin melotot mendengar respon dari Hiroshi—

"Mau pipis ya?"

—Tapi tak jadi.

Lidahnya medecak kasar sebagai respon. Hiroshi _facepalm_ mengetahui pertanyaan baik-baiknya ditanggapi dengan gaya preman.

"Kau—" Hiroshi melipat dahi, "Kalau tidak ada kepentingan aku ingin pulang—"

"Tunggu. Hiro-_nii_."

Jemari kecil Tama menjambak ujung lengan seragam Hiroshi—dimana pemiliknya saat itu hendak berputar arah memunggunginya. Bola mata Tama kemudian beralih pada kerikil yang berdiri tak jauh dari kaki-kakinya. Memandang panorama sekeliling seperti sedang mencari destinasi. Dan akhirnya jatuh pada bibir laut, yang dibatasi oleh batu-batu besar sebagai tembok penghalang.

"Kita kesana saja."

"Ha?"

Hiroshi memasang wajah bloon.

Sungguh, ia hanyalah murid SMA yang berkemampuan akademik standar. Jangan membuatnya tampak semakin standar dengan terus-terusan bertanya 'ha?'.

"Sudah kubilang—"

"—Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Ah!"

Hiroshi menepuk telapak tangannya, seperti kerasukan ide brilian.

"Jadi bukan untuk membantu Miwa dan lainnya, kan?"

Tama hanya membalas dengan tatapan dongkol.

Kali ini apa lagi? Hiroshi merasa tersudutkan dan terbodohi oleh karakter Tama yang sulit dibaca baginya.

"Ugh. Oke, oke. Aku mengerti."

Menggosok belakang kepala pirang yang tidak gatal sebagai respon. Tamako Arai hari ini tidak seperti Tamako Arai yang Hiroshi kira. Dan ini merepotkan baginya.

Semak-semak di pinggir jalan saja sampai bergoyang.

Bergoyang karena tubuh yang bersembunyi di dalamnya bergetar menahan kikikkan.

Tubuh seorang pria dewasa—yang tidak seharusnya bermain petak umpet di dalam semak selepas belanja tinta hanya karena melihat sepasang pemuda-pemudi yang tak lazim berjalan bersama.

Dengungan nyamuk bahkan tak membuat Handa mundur untuk mengintip. Kuat sekali tekadnya.

Mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari santainya. Handa jadi kurang kerjaan dan mulai mengurusi urusan orang. Melupakan sejenak dunia _shoudo_ yang paling dicintainya karena opera sabun romansa remaja Tamako Arai, yang sempat (dikiranya) meminta nasehat pada Handa tentang Hiroshi Kido yang menjadi target incaran.

'_Tama, fight!'_

Dan catatan penyesalan Seishuu Handa pun dimulai, dari sana.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Angin bertiup kencang menyapu wajah kedua orang yang duduk di bebatuan, menghadap laut. Lelaki yang membuntuti mereka sudah berpindah lokasi di balik pagar kawat rendah—mencari posisi yang dekat untuk menguping, tapi tak terlalu mencolok karena letaknya di belakang tembok bebatuan tinggi yang menjadi tempat duduk target. (Kalau misal ketahuan membuntuti, Handa tinggal melaksanakan _plan B _saja—_plan_ pura-pura mencari receh yang jatuh diantara semak pagar).

"Omong-omong."

Tiba-tiba suara Hiroshi mendahului. Tidak memandang lawan bicara karena takut kena _death glare_ di balik kacamata tebal misterius Tama.

"Selama Kawafuji-_san_ dan Kousuke mampir disini, kau samasekali tak menemui mereka. Kenapa?"

"….sibuk."

"Sibuk?"

"…"

"…"

"…Sibuk mengintai."

"…mengintai?"

"Tidak. Lupakan saja."

"Huh? Oke…"

"…"

"…"

"Hiro-_nii_. Baramon-_kun_ milikmu—"

"Hm?" Hiroshi melirik selaras dengan arah pandang Tama yang menatap ranselnya, "Oh, maksudmu strap ponsel ini?"

"Yah_—_karena tidak ada ponsel, kujadikan gantungan tas saja."

"Kenapa kau beli?"

"Hah?"

"Kenapa kau beli?"

Hening sejenak.

Tama yang mengulang pertanyaannya membuat Hiroshi tak bisa mengelak untuk tak menjawab. Digaruknya pipi dan tertawa hambar. Sebenarnya ia agak sangsi mengakui alasannya membeli strap butut itu.

"Iseng saja sih. Habis murah."

"Bohong. Kau pernah bilang Baramon-_kun_ itu aneh."

"Tap—"

"Bukannya Hiro-_nii_ tipikal yang tidak suka buang-buang uang, sekecil apapun nominalnya?"

Biji keringat turun bersamaan dengan cengiran gagal Hiroshi. Tama yang menyanggahnya dengan percaya diri, sukses membuat Hiroshi bungkam. padahal ia merasa cara berbohongnya sudah natural.

"Err…"

garuk-garuk wajah. Hiroshi pun akhirnya meruntuhkan _pride_—toh ngga bakal sakit-sakit amat kalo ngaku. ya?

"Sebenarnya aku beli ini untuk menemani Kousuke yang juga beli Baramon-_kun_—"

"MENEMANI?"

Tapi memang, cara bicaranya keju sekali—duh. Hiroshi sungguhan gengsi nih. apalagi melihat Tama yang matanya berganti sorot menjadi ilfil.

"JADI KALIAN BENAR-BENAR MEMBELI BENDA YANG KEMBARAN? SERIUSAN?!"

Tapi janggal juga respon Tama karena ilfilnya terlihat berlebihan. oh ayolah, memangnya salah bersikap mulia dan sayang teman seperti Hiroshi? begitu antusiasnya Tama menanggapi—sampai-sampai tas yang ia kepit terjatuh di bawah kaki-kaki. Teronggok tak berdaya.

"M-memangnya kenapa sih?"

Bukan hanya Hiroshi saja yang merasa bingung. Pun dengan Handa yang sedang membuat teori di dalam kepalanya—tentang apa hubungannya PDKT Tama dengan pertanyaan tentang strap ponsel bermodel aneh.

Apa pula keuntungan dari ngomongin strap ponsel gebetan yang kembaran dengan laki-laki lain?

"JAWAB SAJA."

Uh oh. Hiroshi kecip merasa ada api yang menyelubungi tubuh gadis SMP itu. kenapa tiba-tiba suasananya mirip neraka tanpa AC?

"Ya—ya iya, kembar. Namanya juga sama."

"APA?!"

Pundak Hiroshi kembali terlonjak akibat 'disemprot'. Kerongkongannya bahkan hampir loncat keluar dari mulut (?).

"Kenapa sih reaksimu bikin kaget aja!"

"Aku kan kasian melihatnya tak beli oleh-oleh karena tak punya teman dan memutuskan untuk membeli strap ponsel untuk dirinya sendiri. Memangnya kenapa, kalau aku ikut membeli barang yang sama? aku cuman ingin supaya—kau tahu, ia merasa ada temannya."

"Hiro-_nii_ … kau keterlaluan."

"Hah?"

"Tindakanmu itu bisa menimbulkan harapan palsu."

"MAKSUDNYA HARAPAN PALSU?"

Hiroshi kehilangan fokus setelah Tama memblokade pikiran dengan satu kalimat (yang baginya) sangat _random_.

"Tama, kau ngomong apa si—"

"Katakan."

yang disebut namanya, melipat tangan. Menunjuk Hiroshi dengan tidak sopannya—sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah Hiroshi sangka muncul dari seorang Tamako Arai.

"Sebenarnya kau ada dipihak siapa?"

Pihak?

"Oi, oi. Kau bahas soal apaan?"

Garuk kepala lagi. Hiroshi makin menanggapinya dengan lugu (Lucu dan guanteng). Belalang yang hinggap di kepalanya saja sampai tak digubris saking fokusnya menghadap Tama yang memasang ekspresi sulit diutarakan.

"Siapa yang sebenarnya menurutmu paling baik—Handa-_sensei_ atau Kousuke-_san_?"

"UHUK!"

Batuk keras dari bawah bebatuan untungnya tak sampai di telinga kedua pelajar yang sedang bercakap karena semilir angin menutup pendengaran mereka. Handa merasa obrolan ini makin terdengar janggal dan ia kesal—ya, kesal. Kesal dibandingkan dengan bocah SMA yang belum lama ini mengalahkannya.

Karena tentu saja, jawabannya sudah jelas—ya?

"Aku tidak mengerti soal _shoudo_, tapi kalau Kousuke bisa menang dari _sensei_, berarti dia lebih baik kan?"

Tombak _strike_ menusuk ulu hati Handa yang bersandar pada pagar kawat—tak peduli badan atau kepalanya bocor berdarah-darah.

"Tapi, karena _sensei_ pekerja keras, dan aku melihat usahanya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri—betapa ia sangat menyukai _shoudo_, sangat berhasrat dan tak patah semangat meskipun sudah dikalahkan—kurasa, _sensei_ yang terbaik—bagiku."

"Ia salah satu orang yang berhasil menginspirasiku juga. karena dia aku jadi ingin berlatih lebih keras lagi dalam hal apapun. Sepertinya, aku mulai mengerti perasaan Kousuke—"

Baru saja Hiroshi ingin membuka mata setelah menyipit karena tersenyum, ia sudah melihat sosok _gloomy_ Tama lima senti di depan hidungnya, menarik kerah baju Hiroshi dan lagi-lagi (dengan wajah kuyu bak penulis dikejar deadline) berteriak.

"KAU SENGAJA MENGGODAKU YA?"

Siapa yang godain? Hiroshi memasang tampang ayam.

"Mengatakan hal seperti itu dasar sado sialan!"

Anjrit. Hiroshi diomelin tanpa alasan.

"Sebenarnya kau terlibat hubungan macam apa dengan _Sensei_ dan Kousuke HAH!? kau tidak tahu selama berminggu-minggu ini aku dihantui oleh kalian?! HIDUPKU RASANYA SEPERTI DIKUTUK! INSOMNIA HANYA KARENA TAKUT SESUATU YANG BURUK MENJADI KENYATAAN. SIFAT AMBIGU KALIAN SUDAH MERACUNI PIKIRANKU TOLONG JANGAN MENGGODAKU TERUS AKU BUKAN FUJOSHI CABUL KAU DENGAR ITU?! DEMI SARDEN LAUT HUHUHUHUHUHUHU!"

"T-Tama tunggu l-leherku tercekik!"

Diantara dua mahluk yang saling berteriak dan batuk-batuk di atas tembok batu, Handa berdiri paku—mencoba untuk mencerna kata-kata Tama yang melesat bagai kereta malam. Ia jadi teringat saat anak-anak berenang di laut dan Handa bertugas sebagai penjaga mereka. Waktu itu Tama mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'insomnia karenanya' dan ia kurang paham apa maksud Tama terlebih penjelasan itu tak berlanjut karena Handa terpeleset dan pingsan saat kepalanya membentur batu.

Sekarang, jika dipikir-pikir lagi—

"_Fujoshi_ itu apa?"

Pertanyaan Handa di dalam hati rupanya terucap juga oleh mulut Hiroshi. Sayang Tama tak menggubrisnya. Terlebih Hiroshi langsung menimpa pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan yang lain.

"Omonganmu terlalu banyak tadi, kenapa kau marah sekali? Memangnya aku salah ap—"

"DENGAR, HIROSHI!"

Kaget. Tama memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel kakak.

Seperti ada yang merasuki jiwa gadis ini sejak tadi. Mungkinkah seharusnya Hiroshi lebih baik kabur dan cari bantuan kepada warga untuk mengikat dan menyerahkan Tama kepada orang pintar?

"Sebenarnya aku benci saat kau pamer-pamer kemesraan dengan _sensei_ di depan umum—"

tunggu, tunggu. kayaknya ada kosakata yang typo deh—

"Tapi kalau kau sampai mengkhianati _sensei_ karena Kousuke, aku akan lebih membencimu daripada ini!"

"TUNG—TAMA! Strap ponselku—"

Hiroshi tak mampu menahan penjambretan tiba-tiba Tama. Satu ayunan kencang, dan gadis itu melempar Baramon-_kun_ ke laut lepas dengan gagahnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAA JANGANNNNNNN!"

Hiroshi nestapa.

Baramon-_kun_ miliknya yang seharga 100 yen—sirna menjadi titik dan tersapu ombak.

Lututnya ditarik gravitasi dan pose OTL pun terjadi.

Tama memungut kembali tasnya yang berserak di tanah dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantung tas terluarnya. Menyerahkan sesuatu pada Hiroshi, sebelum pamit untuk pergi.

"Hiro-_nii_, lebih baik pakai strap yang tidak mencolok karena yang tadi membawa sial jadi harus disingkirkan."

"Sial apanya sih. Yang sial itu kamu, bisa-bisanya membuang 100 yen-ku—"

Suara sayup-sayup setengah lemas Hiroshi terpotong saat gantungan bergambar mochi dilemparkan oleh Tama kepadanya.

"Huh?" matanya berkedip, memerhatikan benda mini yang terlihat lucu di telapak tangannya, "Ini ... untuk apa?"

"Pengganti strap ponsel Baramon-_kun_ milikmu."

"Huh?"

"HUH?"

Handa ikut-ikutan bergumam saat ia lihat gantungan kunci yang familiar dipegang oleh Hiroshi.

Tangannya merogoh kantung celana—menarik keluar sesuatu yang belum lama ini dibelinya secara iseng karena terlihat lucu seperti wajah Naru.

Gantungan kunci bergambar mochi—juga.

"…"

Jadi—

"Warnanya sama lagi…"

Kebetulan macam apa ini?

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

**Extra scene :**

"Lho? Kok sam—"

"KOK SAMA?!"

Dua orang. Laki-laki dan perempuan dengan tempo yang nyaris berbarengan, berteriak (lebih tepatnya hanya yang perempuan yang berteriak kalap) pada sesuatu yang menggantung di depan pintu rumah Handa bak hiasan—terikat satu menemani bel kecil dan kertas macam _omikuji_.

"Sama?"

Naru yang berada di bawah kaki Tama pun bertanya lugu.

"Apanya yang sama?"

"Gantungan kunci milikku. Sama dengan milik _sensei_."

Dengan hati-hati Hiro memamerkan gantungan kunci miliknya yang diberikan oleh Tama. Pun ia kemudian menatap sang pemberi dengan wajah curigaan.

"Bukannya kau juga memberikan gantungan kunci ini pada _sensei_? Kenapa malah ikutan kaget?"

"A-aku tidak! Aku tidak membelikan _sensei_ samasekali aku berani sumpah!"

"…kau tidak perlu bersumpah segala—"

"Naru juga punya gantungan kunci tapi gambar gurita!"

Untuk sesaat, Tama termangu menatap gantungan di depan pintu sambil mangap—tertinggal oleh Hiroshi dan Naru yang sudah masuk melepas sandal saat Handa menyuruh mereka untuk tidak berkumpul memenuhi _genkan_.

Yah, apa mau dikata.

"Brengsek!" Tama menarik hiasan gantung di rumah Handa sampai talinya putus, "Lepas dari satu malah pasangan sama yang satunya lagi. Kenapa bisa begini?! Ck!"

Catatan hidup seorang Tamako Arai : tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari hal-hal berbau BL. Se-_denial_ apapun dirinya.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

**Extra Scene II :**

"Hiro."

"Apa?"

Sambil cuci piring dan ngelap bersama di dapur. Handa membuka percakapan kecil dengan _partner_ buruh cucinya.

"Kau merasa tidak—Tama melirikku dengan wajah ketus, akhir-akhir ini?"

"Melirikmu?"

Piring satu dilap Hiroshi sampai mengkilat.

"Maksudmu, melirik kita?"

"Memangnya dia menatapmu ketus juga?"

"Tentu saja. _Sensei_ masa tak sadar? Aku sampai buntu sebenarnya salahku apa."

"Tidak mungkin ah!" Handa menyemprot piring kotornya dengan siraman air yang kelewat keras, "Bukannya dia menyukaimu?"

"HA? KATA SIAPA?"

"Ups."

Kedua adam yang saling berbisik itu akhirnya menoleh pada celah yang membatasi dapur dan ruang tamu. Dimana pada posisi itu, ada Tama, Miwa dan Naru yang sedang numpang mengerjakan PR kaligrafi mereka di rumah Handa (minus Naru yang cuman ikut-ikutan menggambar).

"_Sensei_ yakin dia menyukaiku? Soalnya kemarin lalu Tama pernah berbicara padaku tentang _sensei_, dan seolah-olah seperti—"

Hiroshi berhenti berbicara sejenak. Ekspresi bermasalahnya berubah bengong.

"—Seperti … apa ya."

"Hei, hei. Yang serius dong. Maksudmu apa?"

"_Sensei. Sensei_ tahu _fujoshi_ itu apa?"

"Kau menanyakan sesuatu yang ingin kuketahui juga—sebenarnya."

"Huh? _Sensei_ tidak tahu?"

"Ack! Hiroshi!"

Telapak tangan Handa menutupi mulutnya, merangkul bahu Hiroshi agar telinganya mendekat pada bibir Handa.

"Dia menatap kearah kita lagi! Sebenarnya anak itu kenapa?!"

Dengan hati-hati Hiroshi melirik kearah ruang tamu.

Dan matanya berbentur oleh si kacamata yang jidat di atas hidungnya berkerut parut. Buru-buru Hiroshi membuang muka dengan bulu kuduk menegang.

"_S-sensei_! Kau harus minta maaf! Matanya seram sekali aku tidak tahan huhuhu!"

"Kenapa jadi aku?! Siapa yang salah dan salah apa sebenarnya?! Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang ia juga ketus padamu?"

"Kalau begitu sehabis ini kita harus minta maaf berdua—apapun itu!"

.

.

.

Sementara Tama, dari tempat duduknya yang tengah berhenti menulis dan menoleh kearah dapur.

'_Brengsek! Berhentilah bersikap asusila dengan peluk-pelukan di depan mataku!'_

_'Aku tidak menganggap kalian indah! jangan geer dasar calon homo kurang ajar!'_

_'Aku bukan fujoshiiiii demi Tuhan!'_

_._

_._

_._

"Ja-jangan-jangan Tama sadar waktu itu aku menguping pembicaraan kalian di pinggir laut?"

"HAH? ANDA MENGUPING?"

Syukurlah Seishuu Handa dan Hiroshi Kido bukanlah orang yang cukup peka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N : **kebiasaan banget bikin fic yang 70 persennya dialog daripada narasi Orz. Ga jelas intinya apaan. Cuman pengen nulis aja tentang Tama habisnya dia ngga muncul selama masa-masa Kawafuji dan Kousuke nginep di desa. Padahal seru kalo ada Tama :'( jadi disini gue pake aja plot fic—kalo Tama diem-diem ngintai aktivitas Hiroshi CS selama Kousuke masih ada dan sekarang dia lagi interogasi Hiroshi yang keliatan ambigu karena tebar hints sama Kousuke juga www. Dan Tama merasa antara kesel ngeliat hints BL atau kesel karena Hiroshi diem-diem selingkuh juga (?).

P.S : kehabisan ide ngasih judul. Jadi Tanda Tanya—sesuai sama isi fic ini yang patut dipertanyakan (?).


End file.
